One Friendly Family
One Friendly Family is a Direct-to-Home Video song from the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company spin-off series about all of the characters on Sodor. Lyrics :Thomas has so many friends. :Some fast, some tall, some slow, :Some green, some blue, some red, some square. :Let's see which ones you know. :There's Bertie the bus on his way to school. :The children are friends too. :Or Trevor the Tractor and Harvey the Crane :There's always work to do. :And who's flying by? Why, it's Harold the Helicopter :Way up in the air. :Elizabeth the Lorry driving along :Going to who knows where. :All of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Where there's building to do, we've got friends that who :Have many tales to tell. :There's Alfie and Jack, those two little friends :Who Thomas knows so well. :And Cranky the Crane with his head in the sky :Who can he see down there. :It's Byron the Bulldozer, Buster the Steamroller :Both working as a pair. :Yes, all of our friends are there. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Thomas has some special friends :You can't forget their names. :Percy, Edward, Gordon, Emily, :Henry, Toby, James. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. :Old friends, new friends, real friends, true friends, :We're so glad to be. :Work friends, play friends, night and day friends, :One friendly family. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Harvey * Emily * Mavis * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Trevor * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max and Monty * Kelly * Byron * Ned * Isobella * Buster * Harold * Tiger Moth * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Sodor Brass Band Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Callan Castle * Coastal Cliffs * Hawin Croka Canal * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Forest * The Transfer Yards * The Coaling Plant * Three Tier Bridge * Maithwaite Forest * The Brickworks * The Warehouse * The Library Building Site * Sodor Racetrack * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Dryaw * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Ruined Castle * Peel Godred * The Railway Works Footage Used * A Visit from Thomas * Jack Owns Up * Percy's Scary Tale * A Happy Day for Percy * A Tale for Thomas * The Tortoise and the Hare * Alfie Has Kittens * Thomas and the Tuba * Thomas to the Rescue * Henry and the Wishing Tree * James Gets a New Coat * Emily's New Route * Edward the Great * Squeak, Rattle and Roll * You Can Do it, Toby! * Percy and the Magic Carpet * Calling All Engines! * Thomas and the Rainbow * The Magic Lamp * Emily Knows Best * Thomas' New Trucks * Bold and Brave * Henry and the Flagpole * Saving Edward * Keeping up with James Learning Segments * Sounds Trivia * An extended scene of Thomas' close up from the Island of Sodor introduction is used. * Thomas' face is edited when Harold takes off in a scene from Bold and Brave. * This is the very first song that uses the bouncing steam cloud and lyrics in some parts and not in others within the same video. Goofs * On the DVD Thomas' Trusty Friends, the captions misspell Cranky's name as "Frankie," and that Byron and Buster both work "as a pal" instead of "as a pair." Home Media Release US * Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Thomas' Trusty Friends and On Site with Thomas Double Feature Music Video File:One Friendly Family-Music Video Category:Songs